


Proper Motivation

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk has to teach McCoy why it’s in his continued interest to follow orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ISS Enterprise Kink Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/issenterprise/2144.html). Thanks to [](http://redandglenda.livejournal.com/profile)[**redandglenda**](http://redandglenda.livejournal.com/) for beta-ing.
> 
> Content advisory: non-con sex, plus dodgy mirror!verse morals in general.

McCoy’s breath hitched in his throat, and Jim just had to get out of his chair at that evidence of weakness. Jim prowled over to where McCoy was pinned on his back, on the floor. His pants lay in a jumbled heap to the side, where Spock had thrown them when Jim had given him the order to proceed. The Vulcan in question leaned over McCoy, holding his legs apart at a painful-looking angle and thrusting into him with relentless precision.

 

Jim settled cross-legged on the floor beside them. He touched the back of one hand to McCoy’s cheek, and the doctor’s eyes flew open: blue, blue and afraid. Jim knew why he’d been keeping them closed. Bones was a terrible poker player. His eyes gave away every emotion at the card table, and he was certainly no more controlled here, with Spock fucking him through the floor.

 

As soon as Bones realized Jim was watching, his expression morphed back into a scowl. Jim petted him, but Bones shook him off as well as he could with a Vulcan holding him down.

 

“That’s what I like about you, Bones” Jim said fondly. “Stubborn. You’re not some little toy that breaks too easily. Hang on, Spock.”

 

Spock paused, sheathed inside McCoy, and looked to his captain for orders.

 

Jim slid a hand between their bodies. He teased one blunt fingernail around McCoy’s hole where Spock was speared into him, then dragged his hand further up to wrap around the doctor’s erection.

 

“Look at me, Bones.” When McCoy didn’t move, Kirk gave the dick in his hand a sharp tug. “I said _look_.”

 

Bones met his eyes. He looked delicious: hair damp with sweat, mouth parted and gulping in air, features twisted into an expression of defiance. “Tell me again why you’re here,” Jim ordered.

 

“Because you’re a sadistic bastard,” Bones growled. “Get your pet demon off of me.”

 

Jim slapped him: not as hard as he could, but enough to get his stubborn CMO’s attention. “Not today, Bones. You don’t get to talk back to me today.” He brushed his fingers against McCoy’s cheek where the red imprint of his hand was blooming, and reveled in seeing the man flinch, waiting for another blow. “Spock is here because he did his duty today. Why are you here?”

 

“I did what I had to do,” Bones ground out.

 

“No.” Jim trailed a finger up the length of McCoy’s cock and circled the head idly. “You need to follow orders. You need to show your loyalty. I told you to come back to the ship.”

 

“I had to--.”

 

“Shut. Up.” Jim tightened his hand cruelly until Bones stilled. “Did I tell you to go help the injured?”

 

“No sir,” Bones said tightly.

 

“Did I tell you to run toward an enemy ambush?”

 

“No sir.”

 

Jim looked up to where Spock held himself perfectly still, a mild sheen of sweat the only sign of exertion from maintaining what must have been an uncomfortable position. “Mister Spock, what were your orders today?”

 

“To retrieve Doctor McCoy and return to the ship.”

 

“And what did you do?”

 

“I retrieved Doctor McCoy and returned to the ship.”

 

“See Bones? That’s why Spock gets a reward. As you were, Commander.”

 

Jim retreated to his chair and sat down to watch Spock pound into McCoy. He palmed his own steel-hard cock through his uniform pants as he watched Bones take it. The doctor had his eyes squeezed shut again, and his hands scrabbled for purchase on the unforgiving floor. Still, Bones couldn’t have been as unhappy as he was pretending to be, because his cock was leaking pre-come onto his bare belly.

 

As Jim undid his pants to stroke his own dick, he decided he would have to reevaluate his methods if McCoy didn’t start following his orders more closely. Not that a demonstration like this wasn’t fun to watch, but he needed his CMO in one piece, and disobeying the captain’s orders was the quickest way for Bones to get himself killed.

 

“Bones,” Jim called.

 

Knowing better than to ignore him this time, McCoy pried his eyes open and looked over at Jim.

 

“You know what I want to hear.”

 

McCoy licked his lips, and Jim could tell he was calculating how much more defiance Jim would take.

 

“Spock could keep going for another hour if he has to. Is that what you want?”

 

McCoy shook his head and gave one last attempt at a struggle. Spock dropped his grip on McCoy’s legs to grab his wrists and pin them above the doctor’s head, leaving him completely helpless and forcing him to brace his feet against the floor to keep from being driven across the room.

 

“Jim,” McCoy rasped. He licked his lips, and Jim gave him an encouraging smile as he kept stroking his hard-on, which was definitely taking an interest in the proceedings.

 

“I’m sorry sir,” Bones said. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Good boy,” Jim said, and he meant it. “Finish up, Spock.”

 

Precise and calculated as always, Spock took only two more strokes before he shoved into McCoy one last time, deep, and went still.

 

Jim crossed the room in three steps, pushed Spock off, and dragged McCoy up to his knees by hair that was only just long enough to grip. He pulled McCoy’s mouth onto his cock, and stroked the base with his free hand a few times until his hips jerked and he emptied himself down McCoy’s throat. He held the doctor there ruthlessly until his load was spent, then released Bones to slump down to the floor, coughing.

 

“Commander,” he said evenly. “Good work today. You’re dismissed.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Kirk could see Spock efficiently restoring his uniform. He was out of the room in a minute flat. As soon as the door had closed behind him, Kirk dropped to a crouch next to McCoy. “You okay, Bones?”

 

Bones nodded mutely and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“Come on.” Kirk grabbed McCoy gently under his arms and hauled him to his feet. It was only a few steps to the bed, which McCoy fell onto gratefully. Kirk shed the rest of his clothes and climbed onto the bed beside Bones, gathering him into his arms possessively. He reached down to run a hand along McCoy’s still-stiff cock. “This was supposed to be a punishment, you know.”

 

“It was,” McCoy said gruffly. “Rather have you fucking me than that hot-blooded viper.”

 

“At least he follows orders.”

 

“I said I was sorry. What more do you want?” McCoy tried halfheartedly to escape Jim’s embrace, but Jim pulled him back easily.

 

“I want you to quit running into danger. For a doctor, you can be pretty stupid sometimes.”

 

They fell silent for a moment, until Bones shifted his hips forward, moving his erection through the circle of Jim’s fingers.

 

“You want something, Bones?”

 

“Damnit Jim,” he muttered. “Don’t make me beg.”

 

Jim leaned in close to McCoy’s ear and whispered, “Maybe I like it when you beg.”

 

“No,” McCoy said.

 

“Then no,” Jim replied. He tightened his arms around Bones. “You almost got yourself killed today. If you haven’t properly learned your lesson, you don’t get a reward.”

 

“Sadistic bastard,” McCoy muttered.

 

“And don’t you forget it.”


End file.
